


Homeless

by kissingisboring



Category: One Direction
Genre: BoyxBoy, CEO!Harry, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Home, Love, M/M, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, editor!Louis, homeless, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingisboring/pseuds/kissingisboring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>home isn't actually a house. home isn't only a place. home is anything that can give comfort to someone.</p><p>but too bad, Louis is homeless</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. homeless

There was no sound at the room except the clock that kept ticking. It was so quiet and so peaceful, yet something felt not right for him, the one who was laying on the bed while looking at the ceiling, totally confused about what he was feeling. It was to quiet for him, but for him who had lived like this for more than two years, he's already used to it. Well, he's supposed to.

But still, the silence around him made him feel weird and somehow lonely. It was uncomfortable, even for someone who's quiet like him, the person who chose to stay quiet everytime someone tried to be friends with him. Louis sighed, trying to make a sound to make him feel less lonely but he failed. Louis closed his eyes for a few seconds before he decided to open his eyes again and he glanced to the clock.

It was already eleven, an hour before noon but he hadn't taken a shower or even risen from the bed. He was a lazy bum and he admitted it. Well, he wasn't that lazy. He used to work somewhere before he quitted because some reasons. Louis' stomach made a sound of hunger and Louis knew he had to go out and have a lunch.

Well, before having lunch, Louis had to go to the supermarket first because he wanted to buy things. Louis finally pushed himself so he could get up and then his head began to be dizzy because he slept for too long. It didn't last long because Louis immediately stood up and lazily walked towards the bathroom.

He took off his pants and underwear only because he always slept shirtless before he walked into the bath and took quick shower. The warm water fell to his body, making the boy wet. It didn't take long until Louis finished and had a towel wrapping his lower body. Even though he lived alone in a big apartment, he still felt like it was embarrassing to walk out from the bathroom naked.

Louis walked towards the wardrobe, taking out a plain white shirt that's kinda see-through, a black jeans and a briefs. It's his street style, to dress up like a brat like that, even though he's already old enough to wear casual shirt or suit. Once he put on the shirt, Louis took his phone that was fully charged on the table next to the bed. He took it and checked the notifications tab even though he knew that there would be no notifs for him and there were only ads from some applications.

Louis decided to open his twitter. No, he didn't play or tweet there, he just loved to stalk the accounts that posted quotes and poems everyday. He loved to read those things because he just loved anything that has relation to writings and books. He scrolled his twitter before he saw a tweet that made him stop scrolling.

Home isn't always a house. Home is where you find your comfort.

And that just hit Louis. Did he feel comfort in his house? No. He felt something wasn't right and now he found his answer. He threw his phone to his bed before laying on the bed, eyes staring at the ceiling. This loneliness, this silence, this uncomfort place.

Maybe, Louis is just homeless.


	2. maps

Louis somehow regretted wearing jeans. The sun was shining bright and he was sweating. It felt like hell for his legs because the jeans was also a skinny one and he cursed himself for wearing that kind of jeans. Louis just went out from the supermarket and now he was holding two plastic bags, walking on the pavement towards a restaurang he used to eat in.

Louis didn't cook-hell, he didn' know how to cook. He only knew how to cook eggs, bacon and instant noodle, and that was all. He had a small kitchen he rarely used and sometimes he only went there to clean the place. Louis stepped faster because he just couldn't wait to get into the restaurant that was indoor and it has air conditioner.

Once Louis noticed a brown building that looks so simple yet so classy, he smiled as he walked slower, knowing he was close. When he arrived at the main door, one of the waitress there opened the door while greeting, "Welcome, sir."

Louis saw the girl, smiling at her before walking inside, looking at an empty seat. The restaurant was packed, he barely could see any empty seat. But luck seemed to be on his side as he saw an empty seat in the corner of the restaurant. Louis quickly walked there, not wasting anytime as he immediately put his bum on the chair.

He put both of the plastic bags on the table as he sighed, feeling relaxed. The restauranf was pretty cool, Louis' sweats were slowly going away. It didn't take long for a lovely young and beautiful waitress showing up in front of Louis. "Good afternoon, Sir. My name is Liza, I'll be your waitress today."

The waitress called Liza put a menu book on the free space on the table. Louis took it, looking at the menu. It didn't take long until Louis made his order. "I want a fried rice with chicken and an iced tea."

Louis gave Liza the menu book and Liza received it. "Thank you, Sir. Your order will arrive five until firteen minutes on top."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Louis replied with a slight smile. Liza smiled back then she went away from the table. Louis moved his sight away from Liza's back, not really interested with the girl with curly long hair.

Louis opened his plastic bags, just looking at the inside because he had nothing to do. He left his phone in the apartment. Well, it's not like he really needed it anyway. That phone barely had notifications and if it had, it could be ads or from his family, nothing special. Louis looked around at the restaurant, looking at the fact that the place was really crowded. He never saw the restaurant this full.

But then Louis' eyes caught a boy who he knew was a few inches taller than Louis. He had long hair until it reached his shoulder and his hair was kind of wavy and it looked so perfect just like that. Louis saw the man looked like he was confused while looking around and then their eyes met. Louis, the awkward and the quiet one immediately turned his head and broke the eye contact.

Louis moved his sight to his plastic bags but he couldn't stop being slightly nervous because he could feel the person was approaching him. Louis bit his bottom lip, eyes looking down. Louis didn't know why but the person made him feel weird and awkward. Louis wasn't sure but he couldn't think about anything at the moment because he already felt the person was standing in front of him.

"Hey."

If Louis said he didn't like the person's voice, he'd be lying because Louis shivered at the deep voice. It sounded so manly and somehow angelic. Louis then lifted his head up in shock, blue eyes meeting the green eyes. Louis stared at those pretty eyes, swallowing his own saliva. Louis then replied slowly, "Y-yeah?"

Louis saw a smile showing on the person's lips and Louis cursed the person for having for having the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen and a deep dimple too. The person then opened his mouth and said, "So, the restaurant is kinda full today and there's no empty seat and I found you. Well, you look like you're alone in this place and this table has two chairs so can I sit with you?"

And Louis' response was, "Yes, I'm alone-I mean, yes, you can sit with me."

"Thank you," the person said while smiling widely, showing a deep dimple on his cheek. The person pulled the empty chair and sat on it. He looked at Louis that made Louis feel awkward as he took one of the plastic bag to the floor. 

The other one was carried by the person to the floor and Louis forced a smile as he said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Louis put his hand on his knees, eyes looking at anythint except the boy-hell, he didn't know his name. As Louis looked at the person's face one more time, Harry smiled and said, "I'm Harry. Harry Styles."

"Oh yeah," Louis said in sudden. "My na-I'm Louis Tomlinson."

"Nice name you have there," the person named Harry said. "Louis Tomlinson."

"Yeah, Harry Styles sounds nice too," Louis replied. "And it has style and is stylish."

Harry chuckled. "You're so cute."

"What?" Louis asked in disbelief because someone just called him cute.

"I'm pretty sure that you heard it," Harry answered with a cheeky smile. "Oh, yeah. I haven't placed my order. Excuse me? Waitress? Hello?"

Louis stayed quiet, not saying anything else as he tried to process what Harry just said. Before he could think all of it, Liza approached them both as she brought a menu and a small paper between her pointer and middle fingers. "Good afternoon. Here's the menu for you since you just arrived here."

"Thank you," Harry said, smiling at the girl. Harry then flipped the menu page, trying to decide what he wanted but it seemed to fail because he lookef really confused. "Hey, Louis. I'm so confused, should I buy this chicken that's wrapped in parma ham?"

"That sounds delicious," Louis commented. "Oh, also if you add mozarella cheese, I'm sure it'll be great."

"Oh yes, I love mozarella," Harry said as he smiled brightly. "So I wanna order this chicken wrapped in parma ham stuffed with mozarella cheese. Maybe with mash on the side if it can? And also I'll have a mineral water please."

"Yes sir, your chicken will be up in abour five until ten minutes. Thank you for ordering," Liza said as she took the menu back. "And sir, I think someone wants you to have this."

Liza gave the small paper to Louis. Louis accepted in confusion as Liza went away. Louis looked down at the paper as he saw a phone number. "What the-?"

"Seems like someone just gains a fan today," Harry commented while chuckling. "Congratulations."

"This isn't a thing to congrats," Louis replied. "I won't call or text this number anyway."

"Ouch," Harry responded.

"Well, I don't really like talking through phones anyway."

Harry showed a smile on his lips. "You are something."

"I'm not a thing," Louis replied in sudden without thinking but he immediately slapped his mouth. "I don't mean that I-"

"I'm supposed to be the one who said it," cut Harry, smiling fondly.

Louis' cheeks heated up as it got slightly red. Louis looked down to his thigh, unsure of what to do. He had embarrassed himself in front of Harry and he felt bad. Silence showed up between both of them and it really was awkward for both of them-no, it was awkward for Louis only because Harry didn't seem like he was awkward at all.

The silence stayed between them until Liza came out with Louis' and Harry's food. "I'm sorry it took long. Here's your food."

"Thank you," Harry said, smiling when Liza placed the food on the table. Once she had done it, Liza went away.

They both ate after Harry said, "Let's eat."

The situation was silent for both of them but Louis didn't feel as awkward as before because now he had things to do. But when Louis' food is already in half, Harry suddenly asked, "So how old are you? You look small."

"I'm 26," Louis replied as he reached his iced tea to drink it. "And I'm not small, you're just too big."

"26? Really?" Harry asked in disbelief. "I'm 23 and I'm bigger than you. Aren't you just cute?"

"I'm not small." Louis pouted.

Harry chuckled. Before they both knew it, they had finished their food. Louis leaned on the chair, sighing while holding his stomach. "It feels nice."

"Excuse me, can I have the bills please?" Harry asked the waitress while waving to one of them. One of them, who was Liza immediately went to get their bills.

"Are you in hurry?" Louis asked, looking at Harry, not trying to show his sad expression because time passed by so quick. "You just ate, you know."

"Well, I have work to do," Harry answered by shrugging. "And being with a cutie like you isn't good for my pants."

Louis laughed. "Is that supposed to be dirty jokes?"

"I thought you were innocent," Harry replied, laughing.

After that, Liza came up with the bills. "Here's the bills for you two, Sir."

Harry took it and looked at the bills before taking out his wallet and gave Liza the money. Liza took it and she immediately went away and Louis said, "Hey, I haven't paid mine!"

"You have," Harry replied with a smile, telling Louis that Harry actually paid his bills.

"No, you're kidding."

"Just take it as a thank you from me because you let me sit here."

Louis frowned. "So how about you come here again and next time I'll treat you?"

"Then I won't be coming here," Harry replied cheekily.

Louis pouted. "That's just unfair."

Harry laughed then he glanced his watch. "Well, I need to go now. See you next time!"

Before hearing anything from Louis' mouth, Harry left just like that, leaving Louis all alone. Louis now was confused of what to do because he just couldn't stop thinking about the boy. The person who came to the restaurant using a white t-shirt and a black jeans and boots. That beautiful green eyes that looked like an emerald.

Wait, is Louis falling for Harry's eyes?

Louis wasn't sure but what he knew is, he regretted for not asking his phone number. Hopefully, they could meet each other again.

Hopefully.


	3. blind

Another day and Harry was still stuck on Louis' mind. Louis had tried anything to forget the long-haired boy but it seemed to be impossible. Louis just couldn't forget him because damn, how can someone forget someone with green eyes that looked like emerald and a beautiful face and that rarely existed?

It must sound exaggerating but it really happened to Louis. Louis rolled to the other side of his bed, sighing loudly without having someone to hear that. Louis glanced at everything in the room. The room looked nice and tidy, it reminded him to those days where he still had work to do.

Well, Louis used to be an editor of literature before something happened to him. Now, it had been two months and his money he barely used in his bank account was going to be gone soon. He needed to go and get a job but he was afraid it would ended up like before.

Louis got off from the bed as his feet met the cold floor. Louis saw the clock and it said that it was already thirty minutes past six in the night. It was already time for dinner and all Louis ate that day was a box of pizza that he bought in the morning. He left half of it but he didn't feel like eating pizza again.

So, Louis decided to go to the restaurant where he met Harry. Well, he was kind hoping that he would meet Harry but he didn't want to expect too high and ended up falling and breaking apart. Louis walked towards the wardrobe to take his clothes. There's no way he immediately went away because he was shirtless.

Once he put on a plain black shirt that's kinda see-through, again. Louis wore gray sweatpants this time and wasn't going to change it. Louis walked towards the door to go out but before that, he made sure that he had his phone so if he met someone he was interested in, which rarely happened, Louis could stay in touch with them.

Louis went out from his apartment before going to the restaurant that was kind of close with his apartment building. He went into the lift and went to the main floor before going towards the restaurant. It only took five minutes for Louis to finally arrive there. He pushed the door and he entered the restaurant. After he was greeted by the waitress, he looked for an empty seat.

The restaurant wasn't full like before. He looked around to find a wavy long haired boy but all he got was nothing. Louis looked around once again to double check but the result was still the same. Louis frowned, trying to hide his sad expression. He felt disappointed as he walked towards the empty seat. Louis put his bum on the seat as a waiter approached him.

"Good evening, Sir," the waiter greeted with a smile.

Louis replied it with a slight smile and a nod. The waiter gave Louis the menu and said, "My name is Evan and I'll be your waiter for today."

Louis ignore the waiter and immediately saw the menu since he was feeling kind of sad because he didn't see Harry there. But then, while Louis looking at the menu, the waiter spoke again, "So, did you get my number yesterday?"

Louis immediately looked up at Evan while frowning. "Oh, that number? I think I kinda lost it in the trash can."

"Oh wow, thank you for tossing it away," Evan said while rolling his eyes. "Really though, you could've just texted me or something. Don't you get curious?"

"Well, I'm only curious about one guy and it's not you," Louis said, looking at the menu again.

"Don't tell me that you're actually into the guy you met yesterday because I heard your conversation and you seemed like you just met yesterday," Evan explain.

"What the—" Louis looked up in sudden. "You know him?"

"Of course. He came here quite often, just like you. Weird thing is you guys just noticed about each other's presence yesterday," Evan answered.

"So, you know him?" Louis asked with a high hope.

"Of course." Evan then smirked. "But if you want to know, you gotta work that sexy lips, daddy."

Louis grimaced in disgust. "This is so inappropriate. I'm calling your manager."

"Holy shi—, no!" Evan immediately exclaimed. "No, please don't. I'm just kidding. Don't tell my manager. Don't want to get my ass fired again and suffer because I have no money."

"So, what do you know about him?" Louis asked, not interested with Evan's story.

"Well, he sometimes comes here with suit. He looks wealthy and I think he looks like a sugar daddy? Well, he might be someone important. But he always eats alone here. He caught my eyes at the first time I saw him but he showed no interest on me, just like you."

"That's it?" Louis asked.

"Yeah?"

"This isn't really helping but okay," Louis commented. "thank you anyway for your help. I hope that you found a guy who isn't like me or Harry."

"Thank you but guys aren't my top priority anyway. I just need a sugar daddy to spoil me with good stuffs," Evan explained.

Louis didn't answer. Louis decided to look at the menu, wanting to order something. But then Louis looked up to Evan. "I don't know what to eat. How about you surprise me?"

"Well, okay," Evan said, nodding. "Tell me what you don't eat and what you'd like to eat."

"Anything's fine," Louis replied. "But no carrots. I don't like carrots."

"Okay," Evan said, smiling like he already got a dish on his mind as he wrote something on the paper. "How about the drink?"

"I don't know. Give me something sweet like milshake? Or a drink that has an ice cream on top? Well, give me something cold too," Louis answered, closing the menu. 

"Okay, your order will be here in five until ten minutes on top. Thank you, Mr., wait, what's your name?" Evan asked.

"Mr. Tomlinson. Ain't gonna give you my given name though," Louis said. "You could be a teenager who secretly works for mafia and wants to kidnap me as a sex slave."

"Kinky," Evan commented, smiling smugly. "Well, thank you for ordering anyway. Just remember that google exists and there's no way people don't have any social media account." Evan then leaved after taking the menu and bringing it with him.

So now, should Louis google Harry's name? That would be weird to stalk people because Louis never had done it, not even once. But he felt like his curiousity was about to kill him if he didn't so he took his phone from his pocket then he immediately open google because he didn't put any password. He had nothing to hide anyway. Louis typed Harry's name on the search box.

Harry Styles

searching ...

It didn't take long until the search finished. The first thing Louis got was a link from Wikipedia. Ignoring the other sites, Louis immediately cliked the site. Then he was welcomed by a picture first.

￼WIKIPEDIA

"Harold Edward Styles or simple name, Harry is a CEO of a company. His company isn't famous yet, but he's popular by his kindness towards each other. He never purchases something too expensive except his clothes and sometimes he donates for charity. Harry claimed that he liked to do charity and he'd do anything to make other people lucky. What a heart of gold, isn't he?"

Louis immediately closed the site. He didn't even need to know the rest of the article to know that Harry isn't the person Louis would be able to easily talk to. Harry is a CEO and popular and Louis is just a normal person who doesn't go to work because some reasons. Louis sighed in disappointment and annoyance. He felt like a failure and it didn't feel good.

Louis put his phone in his pocket again while frowning. He felt like an utter shit for having an interest for a guy like Harry. Louis lost his hope, he felt like his dreams are gone and now he felt so silly and so naivë. But well, even though he lost hope, he still had a slight, a really slight hope. A hope for him to meet the guy named Harry again.

Well, hopefully, right?


	4. coincidence

"I'm bored."

Louis finally talked to himself, breaking the silence in that morning. A week has passed away so quick and now Louis was back to the time he used to, laying on his bed all day. He knew he should find another work soon but he still felt like he wasn't ready. Louis rolled his body to the right side then the left side of the bed before sighing loudly.

He was so bored.

Louis then took out his phone then he took a look at his twitter. His timeline was still the same just like the way he left it two minutes ago. Well, he only followed a few quotes accounts anyway. But then, a tweet popped out and it contained a picture of a park with really green grass and trees.

Louis smiled at the beautiful picture before he finally felt like he wanted to go to park. Well, he needed to work out since all he did was laying on the bed. Louis lazily rose from the bed, stepping on the ground. Louis walked towards the wardrobe and took out a black shirt with long sleeves. Louis wore it before he took his phone from the bed and put it into his pocket.

Louis then went out from his apartment building. He looked around, having so many people walking around. Louis then stayed on the place he was standing, thinking about where was the closest park from there. Then Louis remembered he once saw a park near the supermarket. It didn't take a long time until he arrived in the park.

The park wasn't really big but it was so green and there was a lot of people there. Louis smiled, looking at people walking together as a couple, cute dogs and kids with their toys. Louis walked around the park before he decided that he needed to take a rest. Louis saw a big tree and he immediately walked towards it, sitting under the tree.

Louis leaned on the tree, sighing. He felt tired just by walking around the park a few times. Maybe he needed to work out more. Louis' eyes also felt so heavy until Louis decided to close it. The morning wasn't really sunny and the wind was just perfect to make Louis feel more sleepy. Louis felt like he was taken to another world but it didn't happen because he heard something that startled him.

"Hey."

Louis' eyes snapped open as he gasped and moved his body until his back hit the tree. Louis then looked at the person who called him and he couldn't be more shocked than this. In his sight, he could see a person with green eyes and long hair until it reached his shoulder. Louis' eyes widened at the sight.

"Hey, are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you," the person said, expressiom looking sad.

"N-no, you didn't-I'm not-it's fine," Louis said, trying to settle himself. "I was just-"

"I'm sorry," the person cut Louis' sentence. Louis nodded slightly as he tried to smile but he was too shocked to smile. Louis' heart beat so fast and so loud, he hoped the pers-Harry didn't hear it.

"No, actually, I'm fine," Louis replied to make sure. He tried not to be obvious about how excited he was to meet Harry again. "So, yeah. Hi again, Harry."

"Hey, Lou," Harry said, smiling widely, showing his deep dimples. Harry sat next to Louis as he continued, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just too bored at home so I decided to come here," Louis explained. "How about you, Harold? Doesn't a CEO of a company have to do something more important?"

"What?" Harry frowned. "First of all, my name is not Harold, it's Harry. And second, how can you know that?"

"Well, I kinda googled your name," Louis answered while scratching the back of his neck, looking at the ground, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You googled me?" Harry chuckled.

"Well, I'm sorry for being curious about someone who doesn't even leave his phone number," Louis said while rolling his eyes.

"Woah, sassy." Harry chuckled again. "Well, as you can see, I'm not wearing any suit, so I'm not currently working. Today is my day off anyway. Also my company isn't that big for me to take care of it twenty four hours without stopping. And, I'm sorry if I left you just like that a few days ago, I was kind of busy that day."

Louis' cheeks flushed. He felt like a jealous lover. "N-no, I was just kidding, I swear."

"Okay, then."

There was silence between them but then Louis broke it with a question. "Is Harold your real name?"

"For the second time, no." Harry sighed. "It was a mistake. Wikipedia changed my name from Harry to Harold. My name is Harry Styles, not Harold Styles."

"But Harold sounds cute," Louis said, chuckling when he saw Harry pout.

"That's not cute at all."

Then, they both got quiet again. But again, it didn't take long until someone decided to talk and this time, the person was Harry. "You know, I've left you in the restaurant and I kinda feel bad right now. How about today I take you somewhere and let's just get to know about each other? I have nothing to do anyway."

Louis looked at Harry in disbelief. "Are you being serious here?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding right now?" Harry replied with a question and a slight smirk.

Louis smiled, his cheeks turned slightly red. He tried not to get excited but too bad his smile already grew so wide on his face it could break his face. Louis' heart beat faster than before and he really hoped Harry didn't hear that. "Yeah, okay, sure."

"Great." Harry smiled as he stood up. Louis looked up at Harry's face theb he saw Harry giving his hand to Louis. "C'mon."

Louis smiled. He felt so happy and he never felt like that before. He used to live in where everything was pretty normal and boring. But now, he felt like he saw colours. Louis smiled as he took Harry's hand and immediately stood up. Louis and Harry looked at each other while smiling before Harry asked, "Are you ready?"

Louis' smile grew bigger. "Yes."

***

Time passes by so quick when you're doing something you like, and it happened to Harry and Louis. They ended up going to the cinema having lunch, going to bookstore, clothes shopping and having a dinner in the restaurant they first met. Then, they went to the same park they went to earlier. They sat next to each other, body touching each other.

They literally already knew much about each other. About their family, their hobbies, their high school memories and their past relationships. Harry had two girlfriends before and Louis only had one. Now they were sharing body heat to each other because the night was pretty cold and they were pretty tired.

Louis, who rarely did something felt so tired and so sleepy. He also felt so cold so he tried his best to get the warmness from Harry's body. Louis then sneezed once, breaking the silence between both of them. Louis then felt like his nose was running as he immediately wiped it with his shirt.

"Lou, are you okay?"

Louis hummed. "Sleepy."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Harry asked.

But home is in your arms, Louis thought. But then, Louis said, "Later."

Harry nodded. They both looked up to the sky where there were stars and moon. Then Harry broke the silence again, this time his face was facing Louis'. "Do you have a job?"

Louis sighed. He knew he had to explain it to Harry sooner or later. "I-I used to work as a book editor but I quitted."

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"My boss, well, he kinda liked me, I guess? He tried to assault me and harrass me sexually but thank god I managed to escape from that devil," Louis explained, half-chuckling.

"That's terrible."

"Yea-" Sneeze.

Harry showed a confused expression. "Louis are you cold? I think you should go home."

With that, Harry felt Louis' head fall to his shoulder. Harry looked at Louis, who was sleeping on his shoulder. Harry smiled at the sight of cute guy sleeping as he tried to take Louis and carry him to the car. But then when Harry's hand met Louis' skin that was covered. 

"Oh my god, Lou, I think you catch a cold," Harry said but Louis didn't respond at all.

Harry sighed and finally took Louis and carried him to his black car, not minding how light Louis was. Louis was also thin and it felt like he had been living an unhealthy life. Once Harry had put Louis in his car with laying position on the back seat, Harry turned on the engine and went.

Harry had no idea where was Louis' house so he had no choice but to take Louis to his house. It wasn't like he didn't wany Louis in his house, it was just, he was afraid if Louis woke up the next day and ended up having a weird awkward situation for being there. But well, hopefully it didn't happen.

Yup, hopefully.


	5. care

Louis wasn't sure at first and thought that it was a dream. The fact someone was playing with his hair while he slept was unbelievable. Louis just came back to life after sleeping but he didn't open his eyes because he felt too comfortable to even open his eyes. And the touch on his hair, damn, he really loved it. 

But then it stopped suddenly and it successfully made Louis whine and his hands reached the hand that stopped playing with his hair. Louis hummed while moving the person's hand on his hair. Then Louis heard a chuckle from the person. "Someone really loves to have their hair played, eh?"

Louis' eyes snapped open. He remembered the voice—the deep voice he loved to hear. Louis' sight was blurry when he opened his eyes so he blinked couple of times to adjust his eyes. When he felt like his sight was fine, the first thing he saw was the ceiling then he turned to see who was next to him.

Harry was laying next him with no shirt on, revealing his tattoos on his chest and his stomach. Harry smiled when Louis stared at Harry's body then Louis blushed before he tried to rise from the bed. But Harry rose faster and he pus his hands on Louis' shoulder and pushing him down. Louis looked at Harry in confusion. 

"You're sick, it's better for you to stay in bed," Harry explained. "Your body temperature was pretty hot last night but now it's already better than before. Thank god the medicine works better."

"But I don't remember taking a medicine," Louis stated.

"It's probably because you were half-awake when you took it," Harry answered, shrugging. "Well, it's eight in the morning and I think you should take your medicine again. But you need to eat before you take that. Does porridge sound good to you or do you want some soup?"

"Porridge alone is fine. I usually don't eat much for breakfast," Louis said.

Harry nodded before he turned and stepped away. But before Harry was far enough for Louis to not be able to reach him, Louis held Harry's hand. Harry immediately turned and looked at Louis who looked at Harry with flushed cheeks. "I—I just wanna say, um, thank you."

"It's fine, really. I'm the one who asked you out and seems like you're not used to go out in the middle of the night for a long time," Harry replied with a fond smile then he walked closer towards Louis then he ran his fingers in Louis' hair. "So just take a rest. I'm going to bring you the porridge I already made so you don't have to wait long. I'll be here soon."

Louis tried to hide the fact that he wanted to smile but he failed miserably. "Okay."

With that, Harry walked away and went out from the room. Louis sighed, looking around the room. The room was tidy and organized. Louis felt so uncomfortable being in Harry's room alone as he was afraid he might do something such as jerking off while sniffing Harry's blanket. But he did it anyway—well, not the jerking off part, but the sniffing.

Louis pulled the blanket so he was wrapped by it and he sniffed it. Harry's scent was so special for him and it smelled so nice for Louis. Louis sniffed more, closing his eyes before suddenly he heard the door was opened and he immediately pushed the blanket away from him. He looked at the door to see Harry, already using a shirt, bringing a bowl of porridge that seemed to be hot.

Harry put it carefully on the table next to the bed where there was a glass full of water and a medicine. "What are you doing with the blanket?" Harry asked once he put the bowl on the table and walked to the door to close it.

Louis' eyes widened but he just didn't want it to be obvious so he just said, "I felt cold but then I felt hot."

"Well, gotta have your medicine soon so let's eat, shall we?" Harry said as he took the spoon on the porridge. Louis then spoke, "I can eat by myself."

"Nu-uh, you stay there and let me feed you this," Harry refused. Louis sighed, staying where he was. Harry then smiled before saying cheekily, "Say 'ah'."

Louis opened his mouth and Harry brought the food into Louis' mouth. It happened until the bowl was almost clean and Louis finally felt like his stomach was about to blow. Harry then gave him the medicine and Louis took it. Then, Harry took the bowl and the glass away before walking back to the room with a glass full of water.

"You can sleep now, Louis," Harry said when seeing Louis trying to keep his eyes open. "I'm gonna wake you up later, okay? Or do you want to change your clothes first?"

Come to think of it, Louis didn't realize that he wasn't wearing the clothes he wore yesterday. He was wearing pyjamas and it surely wasn't his because it was too big for him. Louis then felt so embarrassed, having the thought of Harry changing his clothes. He awkwardly peeked inside of his pants to make sure that Harry dodn't change his underwear or he'd be so embarrassed.

"I didn't change your undies if that's what you concern," Harry gave Louis a statement as if Harry could read Louis' mind. Louis smiled and blushed for the millionth time before he tried to find a sleeping position.

"It's fine, I don't need to change," Louis said without looking at Harry. Instead, he looked up to the ceiling. "Thank you again for this. I know I'm such a burden and kind of annoyi—"

"No, you're not a burden. I'm actually happy that you're here," Harry said. He sat on the chair next to the bed. "It's rare to have someone in this house. I'm happy that I have someone to talk to here. Usually, I work, work, work and rarely meet my friends."

Louis then turned his head to see Harry. "Oh yeah, how about work? Don't you need to go there? Or is it because of me? I can just go home, you know."

"I can always work from home," Harry replied. "I go to my office everyday because sometimes I get bored just sitting in this lonely house. It's just uncomfortable, you know? The silence, how quiet you are. It's just weird for me, I guess?"

And it just hit Louis. They both had the same feeling about the lonely house. How they didn't find comfort there and how other places were better. "Doesn't this lonely house make you feel like you're homeless? I mean, home is place you find comfort and yet, you don't have comfort. Well, we feel the same thing too. I don't like living in my apartment for too long because I just can't bear the silence, how everything was just too boring for me to even care about it."

"Wow, really?" Harry asked in disbelief. "I don't really think that you'd feel the same just like me."

"Some things are just a surprise for each other, right?" Louis said before he coughed once.

"Well, I think you should go to sleep now. You look tired. I'm going to sleep too before I check some files," Harry said, standing.

"W-wait."

Harry stopped his movement and looked at Louis and he continued, "This is your bedroom, right? If I sleep here, where do you sleep then? I don't want you to sleep on the couch."

Harry chuckled. "This house has four bedrooms."

"Oh," was Louis' reply. Louis might expect so much like sleeping next to Harry or something.

But again, Harry seemed like to be able to read Louis' mind and said, "I can sleep next to you, if you want? If somehow you feel uncomfortable, you can ask me."

"Yeah, you can do it. Yeah, cool." Louis looked down and tried to cover his blushing cheeks with the blanket.

"I'll be back soon then. Have a good sleep, Louis," Harry said.

Louis nodded before he heard Harry going out the room and he closed his heavy eyes.


	6. another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this using my phone and to be able to put italic, I have to use rich text. But whenever I use it, the words will be untidy and has no space at all. there is a scene where louis is calling someone and the person's line should be in italic so yeah. Just try to understand, okay?

Louis felt like he was better than he had ever been on his life. His temperature went down—well, maybe that was the effect of the medicine he took—and he felt so warm and cozy in Harry's arms. And no, he wasn't exaggerating it. Louis was literally sitting next to Harry—well, he kinda sat on Harry's thigh somehow—while having Harry's arms wrapping him.

Harry also gave him his sweater so Louis wouldn't get cold. Harry also made Louis and himself a cup of hot chocolate for each while sitting on the bed, watching a movie from Harry's television. Louis didn't even know what kind movie he was watching but he knew is Harry seemed to really like the movie. Harry's eyes shined so bright while watching it.

Harry sometimes laughed, but sometimes the scene became to sad for him to handle until Louis felt like Harry's arms tighten around him. Louis, in other hand felt so comfortable in Harry's arms. But too bad, the movie finished before Louis knew it and apparently, it was about ten at night and Louis knew he had to go to bed earlier.

"Shit, it's already this late?" Harry said, but he kind of said it to himself while letting Louis go from his arms, standing up from the bed. 

"Oh, the cuddling time is over then," Louis mumbled and Harry didn't get to hear that because the movie was still playing a soundtrack while showing the credits.

Harry walked towards the power button of the light that was switched off and he turned it on. Louis blinked a few times to adjust his eyes. Harry walked towards the DVD player and he turn it off then he turned off the television. After that, he walked towards Louis who was already laying on the bed, preparing himself to go to sleep.

Harry lifted his hand and put it on Louis' forehead. "Slight hot."

"I think, I'll be healthy by tomorrow," Louis said after Harry took his hand away.

"So, you're going home tomorrow?" Harry asked, sitting on the bed next to Louis.

"Yes. I don't want to be a burden to you," Louis mumbled but this time Harry heard it. "And the fact that we just got to know each other for a few days."

"It's fine, really," Harry said, sighing. "You're not a burden and it's alright. I don't feel like I'm being disturbed or anything."

Louis hummed. His eyes were getting tired to open and he just wanted to sleep. But before going to sleep, Louis told Harry, "Thank you."

Harry smiled when he saw the small guy closing his eyes, pulling the blanket up until his neck. Harry couldn't resist but to touch Louis' hair and caress his hair. Louis seemed to enjoy it as he pulled the cover until it reached his chin. But then Harry stopped caressing Louis' hair and he said, "Good night, Louis."

With that, Harry smiled once again and he walked towards the door, making his way to the exit. But before exiting, Harry didn't forget to take two glasses of hot milk from the table. He brought it up the he closed the door carefully.

***

The time passed by so quick and right now Louis was sitting on the couch while wearing the same clothes he wore two days ago. His temperature wasn't high anymore, all thanks to the super medicine and cuddles from Harry. The sun made its way through the window inside the house and it felt so warm. Louis played with his feet, kicking the air while looking around the apartement.

He should go home soon but when he was about to leave, Harry told Louis that he would drive him off. And that wasn't an offer. So Louis waited for Harry to take a bath since Harry also wanted to go to his workplace. Louis didn't take a bath, he just wiped his body with a wet towel in the bedroom while Harry taking a bath so he finished first. And since waiting in the bed make him feel uncomfortable, he decided to wait in the living room.

He looked around randomly, totally confused of what to do. Waiting makes him uncomfortable and all he wanted to do now is to jump from the window and fly home. But too bad, he had no wings which means he couldn't do anything unless sitting in the couch. While spacing around and thinking about useless thing about why does earth has to be circle not triangle, a voice came out from behind.

"Hey, Louis." The raspy morning voice made Louis want to tremble. But Louis tried to keep it cool by turnig his head to where the voice was coming but seems like his mission couldn't be completed because when he looked back, he found Harry standing with no shirt on. Harry's long hair was wet and straight and a few water from his hair dropped to his body.

Louis' trying to be cool mission failed since now he blushed and turned to red. Louis immediately moved his sight to any where but Harry's body. Harry chuckled at that but he refused to comment about it. Instead, he reached the towel that was around his neck then he tried to dry his hair. "I'm sorry to make you wait for so long."

"N-No, it's alright." Louis' eyes were so damn wild but he tried to look somewhere else. He even turned his head so his face wasn't facing Harry so he could avoid embarrassing things. "I'm not in hurry, anyway."

"But still, making someone wait for me makes me feel uncomfortable," Harry said. "So, let me put on my shirt and we can immediately go. While I'm wearing it, you can think about what thing you might forget to take."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot something to take," Louis said, not looking at Harry.

"And what is it?"

"Your phone number," Louis answered smoothly, smiling.

Harry laughed then he stepped closer towards Louis. He lifted his hand and he put his hand on Louis' hair before messing it. "You smooth little cutie."

"Hey, don't ruin my perfect hair," Louis replied while trying to push Harry's hand.

Harry pulled his hand and he smiled. "I'll give my phone number once we're in the car, okay?"

Louis smiled with flushed cheeks. He just couldn't hold his happiness and excitement. Finally he could have someone to talk to through his phone and the person was the person he really wanted to know more about. Louis' smile grew wider and while trying to act cool, he whispered, "Okay."

***

Finally, after a long time in his way home and holding his smile, also holding his excitement to have Harry's number, he arrived in front of his apartment door. Once he unlocked the door with the key, he got inside and locked the door before going inside. The place looked messy just like the way he left it. He glanced around lazily as he walked towards the sofa and just threw himself to it. 

His face met the pillow as he sighed. He felt so tired somehow and his eyes were heavy. According to the knowledge, someone is really not sick after about a few days after he was sick and being fine for 2 fays wasn't good enough. Louis closed his eyes while rolling on the small sofa, trying to find a perfect position for his hips and his back. Louis was about to fall asleep when he felt like something vibrating inside his pocket.

A phone call?

Louis slipped his hand into his pocket and reached his phone. He looked at the screen, turns out the number was unknown and it wasn't Harry. What a shame, he thought. Louis frowned. It was so rare to have someone who knew Louis' number except Louis' family and Harry. But then he accept the call. Louis cleared his throat and he said, "Hello?"

"Hi. Is it true that the owner of this number is Louis Tomlinson?" the person replied. He sounded like a man in his 20s.

"Yes?" Louis frowned. "Who am I talking to?"

"Oh, I'm sorry that I don't introduce myself first. My name is Liam. Do you remember me? I went to the same high school as you." the guy explained. "You probably already forget me."

"True," Louis said, being too honest. "I don't remember anyone from high school. Mind reminding me so I won't think that you are just some bad guy who wants to ask me money and rob me?"

Liam laughed through the phone. "You never change, eh? The way you talk is still the same."

"If you don't tell me who you are right away, I will call you creepy."

"Okay," Liam said. "Like I said before, I am Liam. We went to English and Math class together. And also History. We got paired up twice in History and English to do some works. Well, you and I became pretty close since then. Remember about secret base we used to go?"

Louis stayed quiet for a while to remember about it but he failed. "I don't remember, sorry."

"Well, I know you probably forget about it, since the last time we met, you really want to get rid of me from your mind," Liam said, chuckling dryly.

"What?"

"I confessed to you after we graduated. We were in our secret base back then. But you seemed shocked, or disgusted? I have no idea. You ran away from me and the next thing I knew is, you moved out to London for your college. I was really broken back then, you know."

"Oh," Louis responded. The memory came back in sudden into Louis' mind. He remembered it. Everything about it. And it just hit him that it was Liam, his best friend when he was in high school. "I remember now. I remember that we used to have nickname from our family name, right?"

"True. You're Tommo and I'm Payno. That brings back the old day, man. How I miss high school."

Louis smiled a little. "It's been a while. I'm sorry. I know leaving you that sudden is a jerk move—"

"It's alright. That was like a long time ago. That was about eight years ago, I think. We were just kids."

"Is that so?" Louis chuckled slightly. "So how can you get my phone number?"

"Well, I visited your parents' place with my mom about two months ago and we had dinner there. Then I asked for your number. I keep your number in my phone but I didn't have the right time to call you until now."

"I haven't come home for a while," Louis said. "How is Doncaster?"

"Well, I can't answer that because a month and a half ago, I just moved to London."

"Really?" Louis sounded excited and happy somehow. "We can meet up somewhere then."

"Yeah, sure we can."

"Where do you live?" Louis asked.

"In an apartment with my roommate. His name is Niall. He's fun. I wish you can meet him someday."

"I can go to your apartment, then? So I can meet both of you. Well, if you don't mind," Louis offered.

"Well, sure, of course. When will you come here?"

"Next week, maybe? On Saturday. Are you working that day?"

"Nope."

"Then, Saturday, yes?"

"It's settled then," Liam said. "I'll text you my apartment address."

"Okay."

"Well, my break's over. I gotta go to work again. Talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodbye, Tommo."

With that, Liam hung up. Louis smiled at his phone. He remembered Liam very well because Liam was half of Louis' memory of high school. But somehow, the guilt feeling came as he felt like he had broken someone's heart. But Louis didn't want to think about it that much. Let's just wait until Louis met Harry. Well, hopefully, it turned right.

As always, hopefully.


	7. black

Two days had passed so quick and since then Louis hadn't found his courage to message or call Harry. Knowing Harry might be busy because of his work made him feel like he shouldn't message or call because it can annoy him and Harry would not like Louis anymore and that scared Louis. Louis didn't like to be left by someone he found comfortable to talk to.

Louis held his phone tight. He already opened Harry's contact and he was just one button away to call the younger guy. Louis felt so confused and all the thoughts made him feel uncomfortable somehow. He sure liked to overthink about everything and he usually ended up failing and that was just awful.

Louis kept trying to find the courage but then he was interrupted by his growling stomach. Louis frowned, looking at the clock on the wall. Turns out, it was already one o'clock and Louis hadn't had anything except a few glass of water and a small bread. Louis sighed, locking his phone then he sat up from his couch.

He looked around to find his wallet which he put on top of a cupboard next to the television and he took it. He looked around at the messy apartment before he decided to go out. He might need to do cleaning soon. It had been a few days since he actually did the cleaning. The boy went outside the door, locking it before heading to the lift. Louis pressed the metal button to go down.

It didn't take long until the lift door opened. There was nobody in it and Louis immediately came in, pressing the ground floor button. Once he was finally in the ground floor, he went out from the building. He actually had no idea where to eat but suddenly he felt like he wanted to go to the restaurant where he met Harry. Louis smiled, expecting Harry in the restaurant.

He started to walk towards the restaurant and not long after that, he arrived in front of it. He opened the door and went inside. Before looking at the empty table, someone approached him and said, "Welcome, Louis."

Louis turned his head to where the voice came from. There was a familiar waiter standing there with 'Evan' written on his name tag. "Remember me, Sir?"

"Oh, you're the one whose number I threw to the rubbish bin, right?" Louis asked to make sure.

"You don't need to point that part out," Evan replied, sighing while scratching the back of his neck. "Let the past be. I'm over with you okay? I already have somebody new and damn, he has a beautiful body. I wanna lic-"

"Keep the details to yourself, please," Louis asked in grimace.

Evan laughed. "I'm sorry."

"A table for myself, please?" Louis said.

"Are you sure you want to eat by yourself?" Evan asked that successfully gained a frown from Louis. "You know, your boy is also sitting inside, alone. He hasn't ordered his food yet. Why don't you just sit with him?"

"And who my boy might be?" Louis asked in confusion.

"Are you playing dumb or are you just really dumb?" Evan replied while rolling his eyes.

"Hey, don't give me that attitude. I have all rights to tell your manag-"

"Okay, fine, geez," Evan cut, sighing. "It's the CEO. Harry is his name, right? He just came in a few minutes before you came in. He seems to be occupied with his phone so he hasn't ordered yet. Why don't you just go and talk to him? He seems pretty lonely too. Such a waste for a beauty like that to be alone, right?"

"You know, Evan. You sure talk a lot, don't you? No wonder people start to get annoyed by you," Louis commented that made Evan sigh. "Also, are you sure it's really Harry?"

"One hundred percent, sure. So now stop standing here and go get him before a girl approaches him. Now!" Evan said and Louis nodded while smiling. 

Louis nervously walked towards Harry who sat next to the big window, his back was facing Louis. Harry typed something in his phone and he looked serious that made Louis want to abort his mission to talk to Harry but this was a rare chance to meet him again so Louis walked towards Harry and hesitately said, "Hi."

Harry looked at the voice came from and when he got Louis standing there, his eyes lightened and his smile grew. "Hey, Louis. Didn't expect you to be here. Go ahead and take a seat."

Louis smiled and he took a seat in front of Harry. Before Louis could speak, Harry said, "I was about to text you, you know. Asking you if you want to meet here and eat together. Here, just take a look of my phone."

Harry gave his phone and Louis saw the message Harry had written but not sent.

[for: Louis]

Hi, Louis. I am currently sitting at the restaurant we first met. I was wondering, have you eaten yet? If you haven't, you can come and join me. If you have, I can do this alone. I'll pay for it. - Harry

"This is so formal," Louis mumbled under his breath but Harry still caught the words he was saying.

"I'm sorry for being so formal. I have to be formal whenever I have to send an e-mail to anyone or message to my business friends. It has become a habit, I suppose," Harry said while smiling slightly, cheeks blushing a little.

"No, no," Louis said quickly. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just it's been a while since I read something this formal and it's just-I don't know. I just miss them. You remember I used to work as book editor, right?"

"Oh, is that so?" Harry smiled. "I'm relieved that you found it not weird. I thought you'd seen me differently because when you were sick, I was using informal words-I even cursed-and when I'm outside I use formal words."

"You know, people usually use formal sentences to someone they don't really know," Louis said in sudden. "So, what am I to you, Harry?"

Harry frowned at the sudden question. Louis who realized that he just asked something so weird in sudden to Harry. Louis immediately said, "No, I'm sorry. I was just saying things randomly. I didn't mean to say that. Please just ignore that." Louis' cheeks turned red as Louis tried to avoid eyes contact 

"No, it's fine, really." Harry chuckled. Louis rose his head to see Harry who was smiling fondly. "For me, I use formal sentences to anyone, even my mother or my sister. But sometimes I just use informal sentences. Also, for me, I think that the relationship we have right now is friends. We're friends, right?"

"Friends?" Louis asked, frowning.

"Yeah, you are my friend. Unless you don't think so too? Do you still think that I'm still an acquaintance to you? Am I not good enough to be your friend?"

"No," Louis replied. He really wanted to make a happy face but he couldn't. He somehow felt so weird and he felt like his heart ache. But he didn't want to show it to Harry so he just forced a smile. "You're my friends too."

"Great. The feeling is mutual then," Harry smiled. "I'm happy to be your friends."

"Me too, Harry. Me too." Louis forced another big smile.

Before Harry was about to say something, Evan showed up from nowhere while bringing a menu. "I'm sorry to interrupt but it seems like I haven't given Mr. Louis his menu book. Please immediately call us if you guys somehow want to order. My name is Evan by the way, in case if someone doesn't know."

Harry smiled to Evan. "Hi Evan."

"I don't need the menu book. Just surprise me like before. I have no idea what to order," Louis said, sighing.

"Like before? You have met Evan before?" Harry asked, looking at Evan and Louis one by one.

"Yes, we have met. I once was his waiter when he ate here," Evan explained.

"And he once also gave me his number through his girl friend I have no idea her name is," Louis added while rolling his eyes.

"Why are you always mean? I told you not to bring that up anymore." Evan pouted.

"Whatever," Louis replied, totally not interested right now. It could be because of Harry. Or maybe it wasn't. Louis was confused at the moment and he just lost his appetite. "Just surprise me, baby."

"Shit," Evan mumbled under his breath. Being called baby by Louis that Evan once adored made him feel so happy and somehow he just wanted to give in. "Sir, please don't."

"Oh, is baby loving his petname?" Louis said while laughing.

Evan pouted and Harry frowned. Harry then opened his menu book and sighed. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but can I order, please?"

Harry's voice became deep and his face looked unhappy. Louis frowned at it. What happened to Harry, he had no idea. Evan immediately opened his small notebook and he took a pencil. "Yes sir. What would you like to order?"

Harry glanced at the menu book, somehow he looked uninterested too. "You know what, just give me the same as you give Louis."

"Okay then, two surprises, right? Do you have any food you don't like? Because Mr. Louis over here doesn't like carrot."

"You don't like carrot? But it barely has a taste and it's good for your eyes," Harry said while looking at Louis with care.

"No, I don't like it. Please don't make me eat it," Louis said, looking disgusted.

Harry sighed. "Fine." Harry then looked at Evan. "I have no food I dislike."

"Okay, I'll be here with your food in fifteen minutes on top. May I take the menu with me?" Evan said.

"Sure go ahead."

With that, Evan leaved while bringing the menu book. Harry then looked at Louis and Louis did the same. They both smiled but one was forced, and it was Louis' smile. Louis then said, "Thank you for being my friend. It's been a while since I make one."

Harry laughed. "Thank you for you too, then."

They both laughed because of the silliness but little did Harry know, Louis was expecting more than just a friend. Was it impossible?

Hopefully, it wasn't impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to check out my wattpad account, dirtylarrie (:


End file.
